A Wish From The Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Snow Miser tells Uno and Melinda how he adopted Melinda and why. Done as a request for Guestspeaker3509. :)


**Guestspeaker3509 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Rudolph and The Island Of Misfit Toys and all characters associated with the movies belong to their respective owners. I only own Melinda.**

* * *

 **A Wish From The Heart**

Melinda and Uno were in awe as they watched Snow Miser make a snowflake in his hand and hang it up where it sparkled so prettily in the light. He smiled. "The decorations are coming along nicely," he said.

"It's going to look great, Daddy," Melinda said with a smile.

"Do you think the others found a tree yet?" Uno asked curiously.

The bell rang out and Snow Miser checked out the window, letting out a chuckle. "Yes, they did," he said.

"Talk about perfect timing," the young girl said before she looked thoughtful. "Dad, will Grandma and the others come?"

"Yes," the keeper of winter answered before flinching. "Though I'm not sure I want North Wind here, especially after he was so rude to you before and hasn't made any attempt to amend for it."

"But he is still family," she said gently. "And I doubt he'll be out of line because he wouldn't want to disappoint Grandma."

"True," Snow Miser agreed.

"Who is North Wind?" Uno asked.

"One of my brothers."

"Who sometimes doesn't think before he speaks," Melinda said.

Uno grew thoughtful for a moment before his curiosity just had to be satisfied. "Snow Miser, may I ask you a rather personal question?" He asked.

"Of course," Snow Miser said, smiling at the puppet. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, I've been wondering...how did you adopt Melly? And...why did you want to adopt her?"

Melinda paused in hanging up some garland, turning to look at her father. The same question had plagued her when he had adopted her over a year ago, but she had been afraid to ask him and it had taken a little time after he had adopted her to realize that the Snow Castle would be her permanent home and her new father wouldn't regret his decision to adopt her.

The keeper of winter smiled and set aside some garland before motioning them to follow and they went to the throne room, where Snow Miser sat down and lifted Melinda and Uno into his lap. "Well...where to start?" He mused.

"The beginning?" Melinda said with a cheeky smile, making him chuckle and tickle her side playfully. She giggled and playfully pushed his hand away before settling down and her father smiled.

"Well, I guess it started back at the annual reunion a couple years ago...,"

* * *

 _Two years prior..._

Snow Miser and Heat Miser came to their mother's house, on time for the annual meeting for once, greeting their siblings and their mother, who smiled at them before starting the meeting.

But Snow Miser was rather quiet for a change as his mind was elsewhere. On a visit to Earth recently, he came across an orphanage that had ten children living there. It was close to Christmas and to Snow Miser's surprise, the orphanage director and the children were all decorating the orphanage, putting up a tree, ornaments, and garland while upbeat Christmas music played. "Well done, children," said the lady. "Our decorations will surely bring in prospective parents."

The children looked excited about that as it could mean they could perhaps be adopted soon and maybe in time for Christmas.

But he noticed one little girl didn't look as thrilled as the others and sighed before carefully placing an angel ornament on the tree. Snow Miser wondered why the child didn't seem too happy. The orphanage director noticed too. "Melinda, you shouldn't give up hope, sweetie. Who knows? Perhaps someone will come and pick you," she said, hoping to cheer up the child.

The twelve-year-old shook her head. "I doubt it," she said. "I've been here five years and how many parents have come to see us?"

"Well, many," the director answered gently.

"And yet, when they look at me and learn my past, they decide I'm not worth it," the young girl said, hanging her head. "Sometimes I'm a bit jealous of the other kids that get adopted because...I want to be adopted too."

"I know, sweetie," the lady said gently, her heart aching as she had seen some prospective parents take a look at Melinda or learn of the terrible home life she had after her grandfather had died and right before her parents died. One would think that surely a few of the prospective parents would take pity on a child who had been through a terrible ordeal such as losing her parents and be willing to give her a home, but it hadn't happened.

Melinda hung another tree ornament. "Maybe it's best I don't get adopted," she said sadly.

"Don't say that, sweetie," the director said. "You deserve a good home as much as any of the children here."

Snow Miser agreed and his heart ached for the child. That, and a yearning lately to be a father, made him want to adopt Melinda and prove that the director was right.

But could he be a good father to a human child? And what would the others say? The keeper of winter being a father to a human child?

He then shook his head firmly, refusing to let those thoughts make him doubt his decision. He was going to adopt Melinda.

But first, he decided it would be best to get his mother's blessing about it, and he really hoped she would grant it.

"Snowy?" Came a gentle voice and he looked up to see Mother Nature smiling at him. "You've been really quiet the whole meeting."

He stood up. "I'm sorry, Mother," he said sincerely. "I was...lost in thought."

"What is troubling you, dear?" She asked gently.

"It's not so much that, Mother, but rather...a decision on my part, one that I hope you'll grant and...give me your blessing," he said.

The wise lady sat down and gestured for her son to sit down. He did. "I visited Earth recently, Mother," he began. "And came across an orphanage that was decorated for Christmas and the kind lady who runs the orphanage was trying to comfort a young girl who lost her parents five years ago and yet when prospective parents come to adopt, they take one look at her or learn of her past and decide that they don't want to bother with her."

Mother Nature looked sad. "Some humans are sadly cruel," she said.

Snow Miser now looked earnest. "Mother, I've been yearning to be a father lately," he admitted. "And my heart aches for that little girl. I want to adopt her and prove to her that the lady director is right: she deserves a good home as any of the children there."

The wise lady smiled, pleased that her son had such a caring heart. One might think that because he liked the cold and snow that he was a cold person himself, but he was one of the most friendly and kindest person one could find. "What is this child's name, dear?" She asked.

"Melinda," he replied. "She's twelve-years-old."

Mother Nature nodded before smiling. "If you want to adopt her, dear, and give her a good home, which I know you will, then you have both my permission and my blessing," she said.

Snow Miser was overjoyed and hugged his mother. "Thank you, Mother," he said before standing up. "I promise, as soon as I can, I'll bring her up here to meet you and the others."

"I'm looking forward to it," his mother replied.

The adoption process went underway very quickly, but would unfortunately take some time before it was complete and official. "But you can come visit her anytime and if you want to take her for an outing, you can," the lady director said kindly.

"Thank you," he said. "I do want her to meet my family. My mother is especially looking forward to spoiling her new granddaughter."

Melinda was at first unsure when she was told that a visitor had come and was looking to adopt her. "I doubt that," she said sadly. "Who would want to adopt me?"

"I would," Snow Miser said with a smile as he came into the room.

The young girl looked at him and gasped in shock, having never seen someone like him before. He gently chuckled. "No need for alarm, little one," he said kindly.

"Melinda, this is Snow Miser," the lady director said. "And he wants to call you his daughter."

Melinda looked at her. "What?" She asked.

The director smiled again. "He's going to adopt you," she said. "The process has already started, but is going to take a little time."

The young one was still in shock before shaking her head. "This is a joke, right?" She asked. "The process will stop halfway and he'll not want to adopt me. It always happens."

Snow Miser placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, Melinda, I won't change my mind about adopting you and I'm certainly not joking about this," he said. "You deserve a good home like any child on this Earth."

She looked up at him and it seemed he was being honest. "You promise?" She asked.

"I promise," he said. "As sure as winter comes ever year."

She was still a little unsure, but nodded all the same.

The lady director smiled. "Alright, why don't you get your hat and coat, Melinda? Mr. Snow Miser wants you to join his family for dinner," she said.

That sounded nice and the young girl slipped into her coat and hat, but she still felt unsure about the strange person that wanted to adopt her, though she did hope the process would go through completely.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at a fancy house and Melinda felt like she should have worn her best dress. She currently just had on a pair of blue jeans, a light blue shirt, and white sneakers. She paused and felt a hand gently touch her back. "Melinda, don't be afraid," Snow Miser said gently. "My mother's been looking forward to meeting you and I would like my family to meet you too."

"But...it's so fancy," she said in a small voice. "I'm not really properly dressed for a fancy occasion."

He smiled gently. "In case you haven't noticed, neither am I," he said, pointing to his blue outfit. "But Mother really doesn't mind that. She's just happy that her family can be together and she's eager to meet you, her new granddaughter."

Melinda looked surprised. "But...the adoption isn't official yet," she protested.

"But it will be," he said reassuringly. "As I promised, I won't change my mind about adopting you and I know for sure Mother will accept you with open arms, sugar plum."

The door opened and out came Earthquake, smiling at the two and gesturing inside. Snow Miser gently guided Melinda inside and the warmth and color of the home struck the young girl speechless.

The bright colors made the place homey and comforting and she noticed several others like Snow Miser walking around, eating, and chatting. Feeling unsure, she carefully made her way to a low stool by the fireplace and sat down, deciding to just watch.

As she was observing everyone, she suddenly felt like someone was standing close to her and she turned to find a figure dressed in a snappy purple suit and he gave her a look of disgust and a sneer. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Melinda stood up. "Snow Miser brought me here," she said honestly. "He's adopting me."

"North Wind, behave," came a new voice as a figure that was the exact opposite of Snow Miser came up. "You know Mother is keeping an eye on you."

North Wind scoffed. "Perhaps she should keep an eye on Snow Miser and send this brat back to Earth," he said. "Humans aren't welcomed here, you know that, Heat Miser."

"If she is here, then Mother allowed her to come in," Heat Miser said.

The uppity brother scoffed again. "She doesn't belong here," he said, pointing to Melinda. "And those clothes? Where were you born? In a trash heap?"

Melinda tried to keep a brave face and not cry, but that was getting harder to do. But then, two of North Wind's helpers did something that took the cake.

They poured the whole bowl of punch down on Melinda.

She let out a sharp cry of alarm as she was doused and North Wind laughed cruelly, as did his henchmen.

Everyone was looking at the scene with shock. They knew their brother was conceited, but even this was going too far. Snow Miser, who had been visiting with his mother in the kitchen, came out and gasped in shock at seeing his soon-to-be daughter drenched with punch and North Wind laughing. He glared at his brother and marched up to him.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He demanded in a low voice.

North Wind laughed again. "Oh, Snowy! You've always been a hoot!" He said. "That girl is nothing more than a stray pup and yet you call her your daughter?" He let out another laugh.

Melinda, tears running down her face, turned and ran to the door, running outside and around the house, just wanting to get away.

Mother Nature came out and she had a stormy look on her face. "Enough!" She said sharply, making them all look at her before she glanced at North Wind, who looked afraid now and she saw his helpers sheepishly putting down the now-empty punch bowl. "North Wind. Kitchen, now!"

He didn't hesitate to obey her while Snow Miser spoke with his family to learn what had happened. Heat Miser, worried that a human was out there where anyone could get lost, went to find Melinda. Sure, he wasn't certain about humans, but he never would make a child cry, unlike his conceited brother.

It wasn't long before he found Melinda, who was at a stream and trying to wash off the punch off of herself, but it was proving difficult. She was still crying too, which Heat Miser could hear loud and clear.

Quietly, he went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Mother has a dress you can borrow," he said kindly.

She shook her head. "I'm not going back in," she said in a small voice.

"Hey, don't worry about the windbag. Mother took care of him," he replied. "And she really does want to meet you, little one."

Melinda looked at him and saw he was being sincere, but tears still gathered in her eyes. Gently, Heat Miser guided her back to the house.

Mother Nature immediately went over to them the moment they entered. "Come, my dear," she said in a gentle, friendly voice. "Let's get you into some dry clothes."

The young girl was surprised when the lady pulled out a light-blue dress. "Ah, I believe this is just your size," she said.

Ten minutes later, dressed in the pretty dress, Melinda followed Mother Nature back to the living room where the kind lady cleared her throat and got all of her family's attention. "I think it's time my new granddaughter was given a proper family welcome," she said.

Everyone cheered at that idea and it wasn't long before Melinda found herself sitting with the Tides, who were telling her about how they saw all kinds of sea animals when they had been traveling to come see their mother. They could tell her everything about every animal in the ocean and the twelve-year-old listened with rapt attention.

The whole family had welcomed her, calling her their niece and spending time with her, making the young girl feel a little overwhelmed by all the greetings and happiness, but she felt happier than she had felt in a long time.

She actually ended up falling asleep on the couch and Heat Miser noticed this, going to his old room and finding a blanket of his that was warm and he brought it out, placing it gently over Melinda, who unconsciously snuggled into the warm blanket, smiling in her sleep.

Snow Miser chuckled at seeing this. "Brother? I take it you approve?" He asked.

Heat Miser smiled. "Of course," he said. "The blanket is hers. A welcome-to-the-family gift from her uncle."

"Thank you, brother," the keeper of winter said with a smile.

Mother Nature smiled too before kissing her granddaughter's forehead in affection. "I can't wait to spoil her," she said, making the other two smile.

Almost a year later, the adoption process was complete and Melinda was officially Snow Miser's daughter. The lady director had tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged Melinda goodbye, wishing her well with her new family.

* * *

 _Present time..._

Uno was amazed by the story, as was Melinda. She had never known why her father had wanted to adopt her, but now that she knew, it made her feel more loved.

"And now here we are, a little over one year since the adoption process went through and I could finally bring my little sugar plum home to stay," Snow Miser said.

Melinda hugged him. "And you're the best, Dad," she said. "I not only gained a father, I also got my best friend back a year go, and North Wind has been behaving."

Snow Miser laughed. "Oh, yes," he said.

Just then, a knock came to the castle door and Snow Miser opened it to see all the family there and he welcomed them in. Melinda happily greeted them all and introduced them to Uno, who was a bit bashful about all the attention, but happy too.

Mother Nature hugged Snow Miser. "Melinda is growing beautifully, my son," she said. "And being a father definitely suits you."

"Thank you, Mother," he said with a smile, kissing her cheek.

It had started as a wish from the heart and those kind of wishes are the wishes that always come true.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
